


Heaven and Hell

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Iwaizumi Hajime, Angel Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Consensual, Demon Sawamura Daichi, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Established Sawamura Daichi/Bokuto Koutarou, Eventual Bokuto Koutarou/Daichi Sawamura/ Iwaizumi Hajime, Eventual Smut, Fights, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Trans Iwaizumi Hajime, Trans Male Character, demon/angel fighting, drinking mention, human Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: It all starts with one human. What is the importance of one human life you may ask? Maybe you should ask the angel and demon by his side. Or not, because they won’t tell you. Bokuto Koutarou is an average college student who just wants something completely fun and exciting to happen. One night, he decides to go to the club, and everything in his life changes. An angel who has a secret, and a demon who isn’t afraid of anything...what could go wrong? Or, what could go right?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 35
Collections: HQ Polyam Bang





	1. Attack On Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the HQ Polyam Bang! 
> 
> This work is accompanied by a piece of art by the lovely [Catastra_Fey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey)  
> Thanks so much for working with me on this!

It was dark, but the room was lit by the flickering fire that swayed and moved like it was dancing. There was no wind in the room that swayed the fire; It seemed to move on its own. Large fire pits were tucked into the corners of the room. The walls looked like concrete, cracking and tainted with blood and other unknown stains. Brown skid marks, smears of off-yellow colors, and obscure markings. Even Daichi had no idea what the stains were, and neither did he care.

There were no lights in the ceiling or the walls. Daichi sat quietly on his throne, moving his index finger around the rim of his glass. The red wine, as he swished it around, resembled greatly of blood. He didn’t feel anything toward the color, nor the stains on the wall. But the fire filled him with warmth; he could feel the power of the element seep into his every pore, making him powerful and true. 

“Koutarou!” Daichi shouts, his voice bumps off the walls, echoing down long hallways that seemed unending. The halls are decorated with sigils and symbols in a demonic language, something unreadable to the human eye. The sigils are covered by chains, steel chains that run along the walls of hallways. There are torches perched on the wall, lighting the hallway in small circles. Daichi could hear Bokuto approaching in a bit of a sprint to Daichi’s throne room.

Bokuto comes running into the room and Daichi smiles when he sees him, but he hides it once Bokuto approaches. 

“Yes sir?” Bokuto speaks, clearing his throat. Bokuto is dressed in a beige two-piece, plain shirt, and pants. They’re stained slightly with dirt, mud, and blood clumping at the edges of his clothes. Bokuto is barefoot when he walks in, and Daichi listens to the soft pattering of his feet as he approaches Daichi’s throne.

“Bokuto, please, Daichi, it’s just us,” Daichi’s words slip off his tongue almost as easily as he slips out of the chair and is suddenly beside Bokuto. Daichi’s hand moves swiftly along Bokuto’s waist and the male stiffens against Daichi’s body. “What’s the matter? Don’t want me to touch you?” Daichi whispers into Bokuto’s ear, his tongue darts out and licks against the shell of it.

Bokuto shakes him quickly, lowering his head. Ducking away from Daichi’s seduction. “No, of course not. I-I like it when you touch me.” Bokuto admits as he leans his weight into Daichi’s arms, even though he ducked away previously. Bokuto rolls his head onto Daichi’s shoulder. Bokuto shudders, feeling Daichi’s warm breath by his ear, lightly tickling him. 

“You should like it, I’m always so gentle with you,” Daichi whispers before pressing a gentle kiss to Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto gasps, and suddenly the room begins to shake around them. The ground beneath their feet shakes and Daichi moves away from Bokuto in a blur, his eyes darting around the room. The fire around them shakes and shivers with chaos, and suddenly Daichi’s eyes flick to the entrance of his throne room.

A male with bright red hair and pitch black eyes is kneeling at the entrance. He looks up at Daichi with concerned eyes before standing back up.

“Sir-”

“Tell me what happened!” Daichi yells, cutting him off.

“We’re being attacked.”

“We’re what?!?” Daichi says exasperatedly. “Satori, explain what the hell you mean?” Daichi asked, his arms crossed over his chest. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, they had become a black abyss. 

“The gates have been attacked and stormed, we’re being infiltrated,” Satori explains with his hands tucked behind him.

“By who, exactly?” Daichi grits his teeth, his irritation and frustration becoming more and more evident. 

“Angels, sir,” Satori says plainly.

Daichi falls against his throne, rubbing his face with exasperation. He looks over at Bokuto, who has been quietly standing in the place Daichi left him. He waves his hand toward him. “Come,” Daichi says, and Bokuto walks toward him quickly. Daichi pulls the human into his lap, wrapping his arm around his waist and sighing into his shoulder.   
  
“Prepare for battle,” Daichi says plainly, waving at Satori disinterestedly before rolling his head against Bokuto’s shoulder blades.

“Yes sir,” Satori says as he leaves the throne room swiftly. 

Daichi lifts his head from Bokuto’s back, looking to the floor. He watches as the red wine that he was drinking earlier spreads across the ground. The glass shattered against the red display. 

-

Daichi’s sword swipes through the air as the angel he has been battling with takes to the skies to dodge Daichi’s attack. He looks up with swift reflexes, jumping into the air to try and attack the angel above him. He takes a deep breath before swinging, grinning widely as he manages to hit him with the tip of his sword. The blood that hits the floor sizzles before disappearing against the ground. Daichi smirks and looks up, the angel he hit stands before him, touching the spot on his side that Daichi hit. All of the angels around them gawk at the angel with wide eyes. 

“Hajime! Are you wounded?” A tall angel screams, shoving a demon fighter out of the way to rush to the other angel’s side. 

“Pay no mind to me, continue the battle.” The angel known as Hajime speaks, and the brown-haired angel backs off into battle once again. Daichi picks up his blade and rests it on his shoulder. “You’re the first to lay a blow on me,” Hajime admits, sliding his blade into his belt.

“You’re welcome,” Daichi says with a sly smile.

“Who are you?” The angel asks.

“The name is Daichi, king of this place, I guess you could say,” Daichi introduces himself, bouncing his sword on his shoulder.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, I’m the leader of garrison 5, the people you see fighting before you,” Hajime explains, bowing slightly.

“That’s nice, why are you here?” Daichi asks before spitting beside him.

“It’s our job as angels to watch over God’s creatures, we have intel that you are holding a human captive. We’ve come to retrieve him.” 

“I can assure you, Bokuto is anything but a captive,” Daichi says, sheathing his blade in his belt, waving toward Iwaizumi to follow him.

“Why would I go with you?” Hajime asks, easily dodging a flying sword.

“I’m going to take you to the human,” Daichi explains, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So easily?” Hajime raises his brow. A gentle flex of his arm catches Daichi’s attention when Hajime crosses his arms.

“Yes, because, though he might be my servant, he’s far from a prisoner, and I’m going to prove it.”

-

Hajime follows him through a series of hallways; they’re dark, but Daichi navigates his way through easily, Hajime never losing sight of him.

Daichi pushes a large wooden door open. Golden light pours through the door. In the center of the room is a large bowl that Hajime quickly realizes is a bathtub. The room is filled with candles and torches, bathing the entire room in a flickering golden light. There’s someone sitting in the bathtub, the tuft of black and white hair gives the person away. Daichi clears his throat, and the person in the tub stands up quickly, turning to see his master. He jumps out of the tub, naked, dripping, and soapy. He kneels to the ground by Daichi’s feet. 

“Yes sir?” Koutarou asks, his face to the ground.

“Grab a towel and return to your position,” Daichi says smacking his lips. Koutarou stumbles to wrap his towel around himself, then quickly returns to Daichi, this time standing.

“Koutarou, this is Iwaizumi Hajime, and he believes that you’re being kept here against your will,” Daichi says plainly, introducing Hajime.

“Koutarou, was it? I’m Hajime; my garrison and I have come to rescue you from your confinement,” Iwaizumi says, rolling his shoulder to appear bigger, perhaps to show he could protect Koutarou if a fight broke out.

“I-I don’t need to be rescued… I wasn’t kidnapped, I came here willingly.” Bokuto explains, looking Hajime up and down. “Sorry you came all this way,” Koutarou bowed toward the angel, a sheepish smile decorating his features. 

Hajime was stunned; he couldn’t really comprehend what was going on. The human was here of his  _ own _ free will - the word from heaven was  _ wrong _ . Hajime wasn’t sure how to take in the information. He pressed two fingers to his temple, sending out a message to his garrison to retreat from the battle. He needed to get the full story, more information so he could properly report back to heaven. 

“Is there somewhere,” Hajime glanced around, “not here, that we could talk?”

“Yes, follow me,” Daichi said with a smile. 


	2. Earth Greetings

The room was bright, so bright that it was hurting his eyes. There wasn’t anything he could do about it. Sitting in a room with maybe over a hundred people. The packet of his chemistry analysis test sitting in front of him. How did he even make it this far? He didn’t want this life for himself. Every day was full of studying a subject he wasn’t even fond of anymore, and tuition was piling higher and higher. Soon, he would have nothing left, living solely on cheap ramen noodles and water. The ‘pristine’ college life, now even in junior year. His mother calls him every night, even though he’s twenty-four now. 

He didn’t want this life for him. 

The only thing he could look forward to was the junior free weekend. Once they finished with their final exams, they had an entirely free weekend that continued into next week Tuesday. Bokuto hugged himself each time he remembered that fact because it got him through all the hours of cramming he suffered through. He was speeding through this exam because all of the material was fresh in his mind, but there were times he couldn’t focus because of how badly the light burned his eyes. In a lecture hall full of people, he felt he couldn’t just ask for the professor to turn off the light for one student. So, he sat through the pain of feeling blinded each time he opened his eyes until he answered the very last question. 

This weekend, he’s going drinking.. He’s going to drink until he blacks out and wakes up on Tuesday. He knows exactly what he wants. He wants to leave his boring life behind, at least for tonight. For the next few days, he just wants to live to the fullest. Everyone at his school is always talking about this sick hangout: The Velvet Sanctum, and it’s finally piqued his interest. 

The Velvet Sanctum is one of the most popular clubs in the city. It’s known to be frequented by fans of the supernatural who dress up as vampires and werewolves, and then pretend to feed off each other and fight for dominance. That all sounds like LARPing to Bokuto, but what does he know?

Koutarou definitely dressed for the occasion. He wore a black mesh top that exposed his creamy skin underneath to all those who looked. The top hugged his figure so tightly that it seemed his biceps on their own would tear the mesh. 

He tucked his top into black skinny jeans coupled with a pair of combat boots. He didn’t spike up his hair tonight like he usually did. He wants to be bad and feel free - as free as he could after these suffocating weeks at his school. As he approached the entrance, he was already excited; the music boomed so loud that the ground was shaking underneath him. The urge he already felt to dance grew stronger by each passing beat. 

Bright lights blasted from the club door, causing it to seem as if it was bouncing. Koutarou didn’t even look at the bouncer when he handed the man his I.D., too focused on the graffiti and symbols spray-painted on the outside walls, almost acting as a foreign decoration. It looked almost angelic, something ancient. 

The bouncer handed him his I.D back. Koutarou took it and shoved it into his pocket. When the bouncer opened the rope, Koutarou felt a sense of royalty wash over him, making the very experience of walking in so much more exquisite. There was a large stage on the other side of the building, covered in blinding white light. There were lights everywhere, a rainbow of beams darting and spinning around the room; Koutarou’s breath was stolen at the sight. He walked into the club further and spotted the bar, immediately b-lining towards it. He couldn’t help but notice all the eccentric beings in this club, some looked otherworldly, but Koutarou wouldn’t know anything about that. He also had no room to judge, he was into quite a few weird things himself. 

At the bar, Koutarou ordered a vodka red bull. A male with spiky black hair smiled at him before moving to make his drink. Koutarou slid into the barstool in front of him, idly looking around as he waited. The bartender came back a few moments later, placing down a napkin and then his drink on top. The bartender threw a small straw into the drink before turning around. He took a single sip of the drink and then smiled when the drink created a burning sensation in his throat that made him shiver happily. Turning on the stool with his drink in hand, he looked around the club. He was sipping on his drink absent-mindedly, and before he knew it the drink was gone. He set the cup back onto the bar, looking out at the dance floor with enamored eyes, pulling out his wallet with fervor, quickly throwing a few bills onto the bar, and sprinting away. 

The music was bumping, both mysterious and beating. The song traveled through the blood in his veins; it spoke to him easily and his body was moving before he could think. He couldn’t think about anything but the music; it flowed through his being. His blood pumped heavily under his skin. It was beginning to get hot, and when he opened his eyes (when did he close them?) the crowd had closed in on him. He couldn’t help but feel alive. 

Suddenly, a cold chill spilled over his skin. It wasn’t entirely uncomfortable, but his movement became slower. He searched the room, looking frantically for the source of the uncomfortable feeling traveling down his back. He locked eyes with a dark figure, the man’s eyes seemingly piercing his own as Bokuto felt himself stop in his tracks. The male’s eyes closed slowly, and when they opened, he smiled. Bokuto felt himself offer the other an awkward smile, unsure of what else to do. When he did, the male stood from his leaning position and sauntered over to Bokuto. He stood still, every little motion the man-made was tracked by Bokuto’s eyes. 

“Daichi,” The man said when he finally stood in front of Bokuto. He seemed to loom over him, but they had to be close to the same height. The overwhelming power that surrounded him was suffocating. The man’s hand lifted to touch Bokuto’s chin, lifting it slightly. 

“Breathe,” He whispered softly, staring deeply into Bokuto’s eyes. Air was being pulled in and out of Bokuto’s lungs easily as if he wasn’t the one doing it. He relaxed, and Daichi’s hand dropped.

“Bokuto, Koutarou,” Bokuto introduced, finding his voice. Daichi smiled with mischief. 

“Would you like to dance with me, Koutarou?” Daichi asked.

“Yes,” Bokuto responded dryly; he swallowed to moisten his throat. 

Daichi took hold of Bokuto’s hips, turning him around until his chest was pressed against his back. Heat rose in Bokuto’s cheeks as Daichi’s hand snaked around his waist, splaying out across his torso. Daichi began to sway his hips, making Bokuto’s hips move along with him. Bokuto’s breath was stuttering, he felt his heart against his chest as Daichi’s hand slid down Bokuto’s forearm until their fingers were interlocked.

“My name is Daichi Sawamura, I frequent this club often, but I’ve never seen you in here,” Daichi whispers against Bokuto’s ear.

“This is my first time here, it’s a bit of a celebration,” Bokuto explains quickly, his nerves making him jumpier.

“Oh? Celebration for what?” Daichi’s words are clear and crisp in Bokuto’s ears, making his blood rush pleasantly through his veins.

“Getting through my boring college life. I just wish something fun would happen,” Bokuto admits, slightly whining as a pout begins playing at his lips. 

“You would be happy to know that something already has,” Daichi whispers, twisting Bokuto’s head toward him with his hand.

-

Iwaizumi’s leg crosses over his knee as he leans his chin in the palm of his hand. “I didn’t ask about your love life, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto blushes, soon gaining the courage to look back up at Daichi before looking over at Iwaizumi. “You sorta did.”

-

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asked curiously, eyes practically glowing with excitement.

“You’re currently dancing with a demon.” There is a hint of pride in his voice, something he seemingly couldn’t mask. 

“Demon’s don’t exist…” Bokuto says, tilting his head to look at him as if he grew two heads.

Daichi blinks, when he does the whites in his eyes turn black, a black void for only seconds before he blinks again and his eyes are back. 

Normally people would scream, step away, and fall on their ass. Bokuto just gasped. “Do it again,” Bokuto whispers softly, fully turned in Daichi’s hold. Daichi blinks, his eyes returning to their natural full black. “That’s amazing,” Bokuto says breathlessly, awe rendering his speechless.

“I’m glad you think so,” Daichi flirts, a smirk touching his lip. Bokuto’s face goes red again.

-

“I’m begging, can we please skip the flirting? I just need to know how you have become a servant and are located in hell.” Iwaizumi explains, sitting up straight crossing his arms over his chest. His expression is beginning to get irritated, his uninterested tone showing his distaste for the story.

“You should know Koutarou is a terrible flirt,” Daichi comments.

“I figured as much,” Iwaizumi says quickly. Bokuto and Daichi look at him. Daichi smiles and snickers and Bokuto pouts to himself. 

“Skip to the important part, Kou,” Daichi commands, and Bokuto rolls his eyes.

-

It had been months since Daichi had started visiting him on and off. He always complained and told him he had business to attend to in Hell, that he was ‘very’ important. Of course, Bokuto was completely enamored by Daichi; the demon could have told him pigs were a lie and he would have believed it. Daichi had visited him when he could, and each moment they spent together, it was like Bokuto’s life had changed forever. Sometimes, when Daichi came to him at night, covered in blood and scars all along his face and chest, Bokuto was intrigued instead of worried or concerned. Daichi said that he liked that about him. 

The demon has also been trying to convince Bokuto to come to hell with him, to be his and belong to him. They had many conversations about the potential dangers that could go along with a human being in hell. Well, not so many conversations since Bokuto asked questions upon questions with Daichi shooting them down.

Slowly, however, Bokuto began to fall in love with the demon, and Daichi adored him just as much. Bokuto wanted to do anything and everything for him, whenever he could. A part of him was sentimental though; there was his mother, his family, the school that he had to think about, a part of his heart that held onto a semblance of normality, but he knew he didn’t want it. 

A relationship like no other grew between them; Bokuto warmed up to the idea of being Daichi’s slave if Bokuto still kept his free will and a portion of freedom. 

Bokuto had already packed his bags for whenever Daichi would come to see him. Only small things, since he didn’t know what his living conditions would be like in Hell. Daichi appeared behind him that night. Bokuto turned around quickly, and when they locked eyes with one another, they both smiled.

“Your room looks empty, what’s wrong with it?” Daichi asked, looking at the bare walls.

“I packed some things up, my master asked me to move in with him,” Bokuto admitted shyly, a light blush dusting his features. Daichi’s eyes slid over to Bokuto’s slowly, as if in disbelief. Daichi must have read his features over and over again, trying to hide the fib or the manipulation in his statement. When Bokuto flinched and twitched under his gaze, that’s when Daichi knew.

A smile displayed across Daichi’s features. “Well, I guess we better get going then.”

-

“And then they lived happily ever after,” Daichi says with a grin. 

“How amusing.” Iwaizumi says plainly, a tired sigh escaping his lips. 


	3. Assignment

“I have some shit news,” Oikawa says as Iwaizumi stalks into the room. 

"What now? I just reported back," Iwaizumi grunts, taking a seat beside Oikawa on the couch. 

The walls around them were pure white, seeming as if the light itself illuminated off of them. The walls had an aura all on their own. To the human eye, it would seem blinding, but to the angels that live here, it's empowering. They were able to absorb pure energy from the walls, and even as Iwaizumi and Oikawa sat there on the couch in the blindingly bright room, they felt more powerful than ever. It was similar to the way humans felt comfortable and warm under the sun, the way solar panels soak up the energy to power homes and other appliances. That’s how the bright walls functioned for the angels. 

“Our superior has an assignment for you,” Oikawa says, his gaze sliding over to Iwaizumi lazily as his head lolled for a moment. 

“I’m sorry? I just reported to them, how could I already have an assignment? How did you hear it before me?” Iwaizumi asked in slight disbelief.

“I heard it on the frequency,” Oikawa explains plainly, his hand moving lazily to further enunciate his words. The frequency is a sort of angel radio, a mental path that allows angels to contact one another without having to discuss in person. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, and waves his hand toward Oikawa, motioning him to tell him. 

“After explaining to them about the… relationship between the human, Bokuto Koutarou, and the demon, Sawamura Daichi -” the room they sat in shook slightly. Names have power. “They need to monitor the human and the demon to make sure that the human isn’t in any danger. In the hands of demons, there’s no way he’s not being... mistreated.”

Iwaizumi leaned forward, rubbing his hand on his face and breathing heavily. “With Sawamura leading me to the human, he was taking a bath…” Iwaizumi explained. Oikawa blinked a couple of times, seemingly waiting for Iwaizumi to say that he was joking. When Iwaizumi stared at him, Oikawa raised an eyebrow. 

“Like-” Oikawa started, but he didn’t know how to finish. That sounded far from mistreated and more like pampering. “Do you know if they shared blood? They could bond a sire bond of the sort?” Oikawa suggested.

“I didn’t find that out, it honestly looked like the human was in love with the demon, and maybe the same was true for the demon.” Iwaizumi paused for a moment, before looking at Oikawa with questioning eyes. “Do you think a demon of all things is capable of love?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Of lust, maybe. Certainly not love,” Oikawa scoffs, the disgust rolling off his tongue as he sat up from the couch and moved to the desk. “Either way, you can’t get out of the assignment. You already have one objective, find out if they are blood sharing.” Oikawa says simply, crossing a leg over his knee.

“Wouldn’t blood sharing just make the human grow abnormal strength? In the cases we’ve seen, haven’t most just gone crazy?” Iwaizumi asks once more.

“Yes? I’ve only heard a few cases of such, my knowledge of the subject is limited.” 

Iwaizumi nods, interlocking his fingers in a tight hold. He takes a deep breath, looking over at Oikawa with trained eyes. “So you’re saying, I have to spend an undecided amount of time with a human and a demon in hell?” He questions in disbelief. 

Oikawa looks at him. He doesn’t say anything at first, but when he opens his mouth to speak, the words that come out surprise Iwaizumi. 

“You might have fun,” Oikawa says with a shrug and a smile. Oikawa clearly knows something that Iwaizumi doesn’t, and he decides that he doesn’t want to stick around to find out. 

In the next second that Oikawa blinks, Iwaizumi is gone from the room. 

-

When Iwaizumi attempted to transport himself into Hell to begin his assignment, there was a problem. Smeared in blood were a few Enochian sigils, and Iwaizumi cursed. He stuck in the middle of the air, his wings appearing out from behind his back to catch his fall. Around him was pitch black darkness, and below him was nothing but never-ending fire. It crackled and burned, the heat rising all the way up to him.

“Sawamura Daichi.” Iwaizumi declared outside of the fortress. A cloud of black smoke rose from atop and then materialized in front of Iwaizumi. It was Daichi, donning a simple black suit without a tie. There was a smile on his face, one that irked Iwaizumi. 

“Missed us already?” Daichi teased. He floated beside him, his legs gone and replaced with black smoke, his eyes pure black. There was something attractive about it, but Iwaizumi buried the thought.

“No, I’ve been assigned to watch over you and the human, may I be allowed to pass?” Iwaizumi asks, tone dry while pointing toward the Enochian sigils.

“Can you promise not to attack my fortress again?” Daichi asked with a blazing smile. Something about Daichi’s familiarity was unnerving but he hid his discomfort. 

“You have my word.”

With a simple snap of Daichi’s fingers, the sigils were erased from the building. In the blink of an eye, Iwaizumi was transported inside of the fortress. After a few moments, Daichi manifested beside him. 

“Shall I give you a tour?” Daichi asked rather suavely, straightening his collar and ushering him down the hall. Iwaizumi felt weak here; there was no overpowering light like in heaven, and it was obvious that the demons fed off of the natural elements of the fire that inhabited the place. 

“Sure,” Iwaizumi says. There can’t be any harm in taking a tour. It’s a fantastic opportunity for Iwaizumi to gather intel in the place, especially when his superiors need him to report back. Of course, he could just tap into angel radio during the entire tour, so that they would have a whole map of the place, but that would drain a lot of his power and energy. So, it would be safer just to report to them from memory. 

“Where is your human companion?” Iwaizumi asks with the politest tone he could muster. He adjusted the blazer he wore, unbuttoning it slightly.

“Interested in Koutarou, huh?” Daichi asks, a slight chuckle escaping him. 

“Not in the slightest.” Iwaizumi retorts quickly, but he thinks it over while they make their way down the hallway. “Actually, how does a demon have such connections to a human?” He asks a moment later.

“All demons were once human, they don’t easily forget what that is like,” Daichi explains plainly, his tone is flat and Iwaizumi thinks he offended him. 

“Just like angels feel the desire of their vessel; Hunger, sleep, showers, sex,” Daichi turns to smile at Iwaizumi. The angel can feel the heat in his cheeks, but he ignores it.

“How long have we been walking down this hallway?” Iwaizumi asks.

“How do you know that I wasn’t just taking you in a circle?”

“But we’ve been walking straight the entire time.”

“Have we?” Daichi teases and Iwaizumi scowls at him. Iwaizumi wouldn’t really know, the only time he had been in Hell was when he infiltrated the place. A demon’s manipulation was a strong one, the only way the garrison was able to storm the place was by using the element of surprise. They were looking for the fortress which wasn’t angel proof like it was today. That would have royally pissed off Iwaizumi’s superiors. 

“Here,” Daichi ushers to a room that looks similar to a dining hall. When he walks in he’s greeted by a slightly familiar voice and a smile, something he’s entirely not used to. 

“Hajime! Hey!” Koutarou shouts, holding a tray of food. He’s dressed in all black, black slacks, a black button-down covered by a black vest that is trimmed with silver. Iwaizumi is surprised by the choice of dress in more ways than one. “What are you doing here? I didn’t think we’d see you so soon!” An excited Koutarou wraps his arms around the angel and Iwaizumi stiffens, allowing the gesture to go through until it’s over. 

“Bokuto,” He greets plainly. 

“Koutarou,” Bokuto corrects with a cheery grin. 

“What do we have to eat today?” Daichi interjects. Iwaizumi basically forgot that he was standing beside him until he said something. Iwaizumi has never been so easily enamored by a human, let alone the human- _ pet _ of a demon. Daichi looms over Bokuto’s plate with greedy fingers before picking something up and popping it into his mouth. “Not bad, Satori always makes good food,” Daichi exclaims. “Iwaizumi, grab a tray, sit with us.”

“Yeah, Hajime! Eat with us!” Bokuto perks up and a small smile touches Daichi’s face, Iwaizumi observes through the corner of his eye. 

Iwaizumi looks between Daichi and Bokuto, quickly realizing that it doesn’t matter what he says. He’s stuck here because of his assignment, he can’t really refuse or heaven and hell might have a war on their hands. 

“I don’t eat, but I will sit,” Iwaizumi says after a beat, watching Daichi fill his tray with food. He slides into a chair beside Daichi, leaning against the back and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Why are you scowling?” Bokuto asks.

“I’m not,” Iwaizumi answers. 

“That’s just his face, Kou,” Daichi explains. Iwaizumi looked over at Daichi and really scowled at him.

“Oh... you should smile more. You’ll look more handsome if you smile!” Bokuto explains, excitedly eating his food. Iwaizumi’s gaze slides over to Bokuto. He feels like he’s joking, messing with him, but when Iwaizumi reads Bokuto’s expression all he can see is pure sincerity. The heat returns to Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

-

“I’m not really a sports... player.” Iwaizumi tries to reason with Bokuto and Daichi. They’re standing in a room that looks vaguely like a volleyball court that Iwaizumi learned about from his superiors. Angels sometimes need to be taught about Earth things to blend in; Iwaizumi was taught about sports, human desires, and how supply and demand works. More essentials than much else. And now this demon and humans were trying to convince Iwaizumi to play around with them. A game he only vaguely knows about; something he’s only seen done through his study. He doesn’t know if he has any real ability. 

“We’ll play two-on-two, Satori will play. Basically, you have to get the ball to the opponent’s other side of the net or court. You can keep the ball in the air as long as you want, but the moment the ball touches the ground, the other person scores. Running, jumping, walking, squatting is all allowed in this game. And since we’re all a little supernatural, we’ll play house rules. You can only be in the air for about three to six seconds. Fly time. You can go out of bounds to retrieve the play, it still counts in play as long as it doesn’t touch the court. You can only touch the ball twice per rotation, because usually this game is played by six people, got it?” Daichi explains.

“Of course,” Iwaizumi gathered all of the information, he just needs to figure out how to apply all of this knowledge to the actual game.

Satori appeared behind him, he could feel the creeping darkness lingering, but he didn’t bother turning around, knowing it wasn’t worth it since he knows his energy by now. Iwaizumi has always been a quick study, and now he is going to put his expert learning skills to learn a sport. A part of him is excited, he's always had a bit of a competitive streak. Something about everyone’s excited expressions made him smile a bit.

“See, you’re smiling! Definitely handsome!” Bokuto pointed out, Iwaizumi looked over at him in surprise before letting his smile drop into his natural, cool expression.


	4. Time Spent

The more time Iwaizumi spent with Daichi and Bokuto, the more the assignment started to become easier. He would regularly report to his superiors that essentially nothing would happen. Every now and then, Daichi would take Bokuto to see his mother, and Bokuto’s mother is just as intimidating as Bokuto. Somewhere along the line, Iwaizumi had taken to calling Bokuto  _ Koutarou _ , and everyone around the fortress greeted him as Hajime. It didn’t make him uncomfortable, it was just a little unsettling.

Iwaizumi had known Oikawa for millennia, and they always called each other by surnames, unless in dire situations. Bokuto took to calling Iwaizumi  _ Hajime _ so easily, and when he did, it was completely unnerving, but not entirely unwelcome. He began sleeping in Hell. Iwaizumi had developed certain... feelings he had never experienced before. He was more drawn to Bokuto and Daichi, wanting to be around them and do things with them. For the many years that Iwaizumi the Earth and its people, he had never felt such things; things like happiness, desire, maybe even  **love** . 

Every time Iwaizumi thought of those words and how his heart beat faster and his cheeks warmed around the two, he pushed it aside, blaming it simply on the effects of spending so much time in Hell.

But as much as Iwaizumi was in denial, he was also smart. Through the years of observation, he knows the things he feels are real. Something completely unheard of for him. An angel falling in love, let alone for two souls, one human and one demon. The idea was unfathomable, but it was true, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He had started to notice a lot more behavior that maybe Iwaizumi wasn’t the only party interested. He had to admit, seeing Daichi and Bokuto interact, whether affectionately or just plainly, made him feel a pang of jealousy; a burning desire to be a part of what they are and had. He would not be able to see this. And if he tried, it would be in many words, or not any at all. Iwaizumi was not accustomed to overwhelming emotions, he only truly knew the will of God. To live, breathe, and fight for heaven and Earth. 

So, moments where Bokuto grabbed his wrist to drag him into his favorite childhood arcade and made him try out his favorite game, and the way Bokuto smiled and screamed when Iwaizumi beat it. Completely overwhelmed not understanding why he was being praised by a simple game of common sense. Daichi just stood off to the side, leaning and smirking, that is how Iwaizumi always sees Daichi. 

A tinkle of fondness in his eyes when he looks at Bokuto, and then when Daichi’s eyes seem to naturally slide to Iwaizumi, his reading is almost completely different. Desire, yearning, want, longing; Iwaizumi’s heart hits his chest hard. He feels like he can’t breathe, and he almost forgets how tightly Bokuto’s arms are wrapped around his neck, still elated about beating the game. He had thoughts about walking over to Daichi and kissing him, something he had seen them do so much, that he believed he could pull it off. He wants to be with Bokuto and Daichi in the way that they are together, but he has no idea how to express that.

But it’s not like he could. He had too much fear, and that’s the real reason. The reason that he doesn’t wrap his arms around Bokuto and hug him back, the reason that instead of kissing Daichi, he stands up, face neutral, and looks over the arcade.

The reason why he always looks away once Bokuto’s and Daichi’s kissing gets heavy. Embarrassment would be easier, nicer even, but it's the desire that takes over him, and he usually leaves the room, the feeling of Daichi’s eyes burning into his back as he leaves.

The reason why every time he bathes, he makes sure he’s alone. He makes sure to stop and listen before he changes. so no one sees him. 

Because he wasn’t always like a  _ him _ . Even pre-transition, a millenia ago. He wanted to be; he wanted everyone to see him as a man. He has been so for many years, thousands that the angels in the garrison have been switched a billion times, they wouldn’t ever be able to know. And Iwaizumi still has the parts to show for it, both in his real form and the vessel he takes possession of. The vessel who has stayed with him, who willingly surrendered to the will of God, and he’s taken care of the vessel; but even with the advances in modern medicine, you could never operate on the body of an angel. 

Would Bokuto and Daichi care? If, when, they ever see him naked, would they find him wrong? Would they care? Iwaizumi has had the urge to tell them over and over again. They’ve grown closer, to the point that Iwaizumi would dare to call them friends. From his knowledge, you can trust your friends, can’t you? Iwaizumi smiles at the thought; he could completely trust Koutarou, but Daichi? He still has doubts. But that doesn’t stop his clear and rather apparent desire for the dangerous.

-

When he enters the room, Daichi is sitting on his throne. There is a stone table in the middle of the room where Bokuto is doing a puzzle. More like failing at doing a puzzle, Iwaizumi notes. He still smiles internally as he sits across from him, placing a piece beside Bokuto’s completed section, and Bokuto smiles brightly as he offers his thanks. 

“I have to tell you both something,” Iwaizumi says suddenly. He lifts another puzzle piece from the table laying to connect to the puzzle. 

“What is it?” Daichi asks, sipping on a glass that Iwaizumi could have sworn he didn’t have a second go. 

“This information is pretty confidential, only one other person knows,” Iwaizumi explains. Bokuto places a couple pieces together and Iwaizumi hands him another, their hands touch briefly, and the simple touch makes his heart jump. 

“Tell us!” Bokuto exclaims, looking down at his puzzle then back up to Iwaizumi. 

“I am not equipped for the parts that match my appearance,” Iwaizumi says plainly, but his body goes rigid all over. He turns a puzzle piece in his fingers. Daichi pauses, holding his glass in his hand. Bokuto looks at Iwaizumi with confusion, head tilted slightly.

“My body and my soul do not represent the matters of man or male; biologically, I am more represented as female or women.” Iwaizumi tries again. And Bokuto seems to understand just a little bit better, looking at Iwaizumi’s frame. 

“So you have a vagina-”

“That’s impossible-”

Daichi and Bokuto speak at the same time, and Iwaizumi looks up in surprise and Bokuto shoots a look at Daichi and then back at Iwaizumi. “You’re too  _ built _ to be a woman, too masculine, you’re too hot!” Bokuto argues. 

“But you do... have a vagina?” Daichi asks. 

“Uh, yes, and  _ what? _ ”

“You’re like the picture-perfect hunk of a man, I can’t tell you how many fantasies I’ve had about you having a huge  _ schlong _ !” Bokuto exclaims and Iwaizumi feels himself choke. Daichi just laughs. 

“He’s not lying, he’s told me.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” Iwaizumi attempts to say neutrally. Iwaizumi watches as Bokuto goes back to his puzzle. 

“There’s no reason to be sorry, and I’m not disappointed, I don’t care about what kind of parts you have Iwaizumi, I still like you!” Bokuto shouts and Daichi just hums. 

“Yeah me too,” Daichi adds, and Iwaizumi feels himself drop the puzzle from his hand. 

“That’s it huh?” Iwaizumi says, a smile creeping into his face before his hands shoot to his face. How stupid of him. Why would they care? They are literally in this human demon relationship, why would they care about an angel with a vagina? Iwaizumi laughs into his hands. It’s impossible to hold back now when he removes his hand away from his face. He’s smiling, and his cheeks feel wet. 

“I love you, both of you.” He admits, his cackling with tears. 


	5. Forbidden But Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this series! I'm sorry for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes, I wrote this a while back and I haven't really looked back at it since then! Check out the art that goes with it on my socials!

It was almost unbelievable how far they had come from when Iwaizumi and the garrison stormed the fortress. 

It had been a while since Iwaizumi had used his wings, now that he was free to travel in and out of the fortress without any restrictions. He stood atop the fortress; looking off to the distance with fondness. It was an endless array of flickering flames, behind them lies the land of the damned. Iwaizumi couldn’t see all the way in that direction but the way Daichi described it, was sort of like a prison. Cages where damned souls sat and repeated their own hell over and over again. It was almost overwhelming to think about. Iwaizumi tried to imagine many times what his own hell would be. Probably rejection, in any form. 

Iwaizumi decided not to dwell on the thought any longer, he crouched low to the ground before pushing off of the fortress and into the air. He rolled his shoulders and his wings sprung out from behind him. His shirt tore in the back, but he didn’t bother with the cloth simply tearing it off and flying free. Normally, the heat of the fire would bug him but he had been here so long he’s started to draw power from it, the natural element. The heat seemed to grip him then tried to hurt him. 

He couldn’t help the smile that touched his lips as he flew. Dipping and soaring up and around the fortress. 

Majestic black wings spanned about seven or eight feet, Iwaizumi felt their flap in his bones. He touched the ground lightly, rolling his shoulder to bring his wings back in. Daichi stood off to the side. With that look, Iwaizumi walked over to him. Seemingly towering over him with his bare-chested frame. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” Daichi commented, moving to trace a finger along Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi stilled his hand in his, just before planting a kiss onto his lips. Almost like he always did, Daichi melted into the kiss, and Iwaizumi moved his hand around his waist to stabilize him. Daichi managed to fight the draw, pulling back. “Koutarou will be upset we’re doing this without him,” Daichi comments. 

“Well, then we better include him.” 

When Daichi blinks he and Iwaizumi are inside the fortress, the bedroom in which they sleep together. Bokuto is sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to shrug off his pajama pants, but ultimately failing to get them under his thick thighs. “I already told you those pants are too tight,” Iwaizumi says to let Koutarou know they’re in the room. His hand is still heavy against Daichi’s back and Koutarou looks up in surprise. 

“But Daichi said my ass looks good in them.” Bokuto retorts trying to kick them off one more time, this time successfully. Iwaizumi lowers his gaze to Daichi scowling at him.

“I was just telling him the truth,” Daichi argues and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, walking over to the bed. 

“Daichi said you might be mad if I kiss him without you, so I’ve come to kiss you as well,” Hajime says easily, reaching the bed and pulling Bokuto into his arms, they share a long kiss, one where Bokuto’s hands are in Iwaizuimi’s hair, pulling tightly on his sides. Iwaizumi growls suddenly, falling farther into the kiss than he can handle. Koutarou moans against his mouth and Iwaizumi lifts him just to lower him onto the bed.

Daichi clears his throat. “I’m still here.” Iwaizumi moves at lightning speed and before anyone can take a breath Daichi is being thrown onto the bed. Daichi should have seen it coming, but he’s barely able to read Hajime as it is. 

“So, now that we’re all in bed what should we do?” Daichi asks, catching his breath from being thrown.

“I have a few ideas,” Koutarou says with a smile, sliding his fingers down Iwaizumi’s hard body before dipping his hand into his pants. 

“I think I know where you’re going with this,” Hajime says with a smile. Koutarou’s fingers gently probe Iwaizumi’s hole, feeling a slight dampness coat his fingers. The male smiles against Iwaizumi’s neck before giving him long licks over his throat. The feeling of wetness trailing up and down his neck, the cold crisp air reacting to the trail of saliva, the feeling, stinging against the burning surface of his pain. Iwaizumi sucks in a breath as Koutarou continues to penetrate him with his fingers.

Hajime appreciates the thickness of Koutarou’s fingers, the sensation of his finger probing and exploring inside of him. Something that Hajime has become addicted to. In the time that he spent in heaven, only watching and persuading the ways of the world, he had never felt the overwhelming rush of desire. Now, surrounded by the pure sexuality of Daichi and the attractive clumsy Koutarou, all he wants is to be completely messed up. Koutarou’s fingers, soaked in juices from Hajime’s cunt, slip further inside. Hajime’s head falls back on the pillow, Daichi’s hand is there to catch it. His fingers running through the short black locks. Koutarou’s fingers continue their assault, in and out and Daichi’s tongue touches the front of Hajime’s teeth. Hajime falls into the kiss with ease. 

Daichi is rocking against him, his erection hard against his hip, and Hajime moans at the action, wanting to feel Daichi’s hardness all over him. In his hands, inside of him, everywhere. Hajime’s resolve falls away quickly as Daichi and Koutarou slowly make him collapse, bend him. Hajime succumbs to the pleasure that surrounds him at every turn. 

-

Hajime’s eyes are wet, damp from overstimulation. Daichi’s tongue is wet against Hajime’s cunt. Pushing inside of him, making his nerves deliver shocks through his legs. He’s twitchy, his body is on fire, he’s craving tremendously, and neither Daichi nor Koutarou does anything to relieve his torture. Bokuto, sitting over his chest, holding his hand above his head, as he playfully teases him with his member. Hajime’s tongue lays out for display and he’s desperate to get a taste of Koutarou. Koutarou’s eyes are dark, Hajime can see that each time his vision clears of tears.

And he cries out every time Koutarou’s dick is no longer in range of his tongue. 

His mind quickly diverted to something else as he felt Daichi’s wet pink muscle push against his clitoris, making him tremble with pleasure. It’s an assault, the motion goes from slow and long strokes to quick jabbing and before he knows it’s Hajime is coming all over Daichi’s tongue and face again.

His mind is blank when Daichi settles himself underneath him, the demon lowers the angel’s hips over his long hard dick slowly, and Hajime immediately comes around him. Penetration easily sends him over the edge in his sensitive state. Bokuto is standing on the bed. Hajime’s eyes linger absently at Koutarou’s feet, lazily they travel up his body until he’s eye to eye with Koutarou’s member. Hard and thick. Koutarou grabs Hajime’s tongue, pressing his thumb into it softly and bringing it out of his mouth. The human replaces his fingers with his dick, pushing shallowly into Hajime’s mouth.

Daichi moves slowly, patience is his strong suit when it comes to this. Hajime doesn’t appreciate the slow pace, he wants Daichi to hit him deep inside, wants his tip to press hard against his cervix in every thrust, fast and hard to make him cum quickly. Moans fall from Hajime’s mouth even as Koutarou rubs his tip against the tip of his tongue. Hajime can hear Koutarou grunting softly, saliva is beginning to build in Hajime’s mouth, and it’s only making Hajime hotter. 

He can’t forget the way that Daichi’s dick is hitting him deep inside, rubbing against his cervix slowly. He feels filled, spread with Daichi inside him. A feeling that’s only recently become familiar. With Daichi its constant urge to come from overstimulation. And with Koutarou it’s the stretch his girth provides that makes Hajime bite down on his bottom lip. He can’t do that now though, with Koutarou’s member pushing his mouth open. His dick inches closer and closer to the back of Hajime’s throat, he can feel the slide, mouth slick and become wetter with saliva as seconds pass. 

Hajime can feel Daichi’s thrust becoming more desperate, almost needy. His tip hitting against his precious spot more frequently. The coiling heat begins in his gut, he feels it in the waves of fluid that gush out at him, and suddenly he is full.

Mouth full of Koutarou’s thick dick, tears spilling from his eyes and saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. Daichi’s member hitting him fast and deep, Hajime is bouncing on top of him, his bottom hitting against his hip making a lewd slap. Lewd noises follow Hajime everywhere. Wet, moist noises fill his ears, he can barely hear the moan that echoes from his throat as Koutarou fucks it. As Daichi reaches inside of his depths with his dick. It’s impossible to focus, he can only feel Koutarou’s hands on his head, pushing himself further inside, and Daichi’s hands on his hips, gripping, messing up his insides. 

Without warning, Hajime feels himself come. Squeezing around Daichi, his throat closing around Koutarou. The human pulls out of the other’s throat as much as he can, Hajime takes in large breaths to steady himself. Koutarou holds him up by his shoulder and Daichi’s hands hold him down at his hips. Iwaizumi can feel aftershocks roll through his back, his shoulders just left and right as he breathes deeply.    
  
And then, Daichi is moving again. 

They were kind enough to give Hajime a moment to breathe, but that time was over, Hajime had already came twice, and Daichi and Koutarou still needed their chance to get off as well. 

When the haze began to clear from Hajime’s eyes an overwhelming urge to get the two of them off filled his senses. He started rolling his hips, as best as he could sense they were a little sore. And he would purposely swallow around Kooutarou’s member to make his mouth feel even better. He could tell that his efforts were working, drawing Daichi and Koutarou closer to climax with his body. Daichi’s voice fell out in deep crows, and Koutarou panted softly as he thrust his hips in Hajime’s mouth. It was bliss for Hajime, he felt full everywhere. 

Koutarou’s mouth felt thicker and larger in his mouth, Hajime lifted a hand to his hip, before dipping down and cupping Bokuto’s balls with his hands, massaging him to help him with his orgasm. If Hajime could use his mouth right now, he would tell Koutarou how beautiful he is, before he’s about to come.    
  


From the way Daichi’s hands grip into Hajime’s hips tightly, seemingly forcing his member inside of him with vigor, he’s going to come. Hajime’s got them both on the verge, and he only has to release the trigger, and they’ll blow.

Hajime swallows tightly, just before lifting himself up and slamming himself down on Daichi’s dick. Hajime hears Daichi choke before he’s filled inside. Koutarou does the same, gripping onto the short hairs of Hajime’s head, holding him in place as he comes. It’s all amazing, Hajime feels like he could possibly come again just from the feeling. His body is on fire and there are tears on his cheek. He wipes them away with the back of his hand and takes a deep breath when Koutarou slides out of his mouth. Daichi’s hands are on his sides, slipping him up and over his sensitive cock, hissing at the sensation. Hajime gives him a small apology, and Daichi just smiles at him. 

  
As he lays there for a few moments the soreness begins to settle all over his muscles. “Ugh, I hate you guys,” Hajime says shifting his arm over to rub circles into his back. Daichi moves his hand out of the way to replace Hajime’s rubbing his fingers deeply into Hajime’s back.    
  
“We love you too,” Daichi says with a smirk, and Koutarou chuckles softly, sighing in content.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about 5 to 6 chapters and I'm finally excited to share it with all of you!  
> Sorry I haven't been posting recently, but promise me I have a lot of works coming along!  
> This was written awhile back, so it might be a little rough in the editing department just wanna go ahead and apologize for that!


End file.
